Child of Myth
by AppleSaphDraws
Summary: After Smurfette becomes a vistor in an ancient temple, the protector of the temple dies, rousing up secrets about Papa Smurf's past. Who exactly was River's Song? And why aren't there mother Smurfs?
1. Chapter One: The Meeting

_"Alchemist! Alchemist! Alchemist! ALCHEMIST!"_

* * *

Papa Smurf jolted awake with the sound of his former name being called ringing in his ears. It confused him. No one, not even one of his Smurfs had the knowledge of his name. Everyone called him Papa Smurf.

* * *

River's Song gasped as she came out of her trance. It had taken a lot of her essence just to have the Smurf's name, and then she had to call out to him in his dream. This would prove deadly if she wasn't careful.

" _Flower gleam and glow….let your power shine…._ " As she sang, her unusually colored hair (it should have been white at her age) started glowing until her pale skin was a healthy blue again.

She nodded, putting her hood up once more. She mustn't let herself get too weak to sing. Singing was what kept everything alive.

"His name is Alchemist," she murmured to herself, "but everysmurf calls him Papa. You must remember that."

A quiet grunt made her turn. The Smurf's only daughter, Smurfette, was sprawled out on the floor of the temple.

"Hello, young one. Come, I'll show you to your room. Don't worry, your family will be here to collect you."

* * *

Smurfette didn't know much about the mysterious smurfette, but she did learn that her hostess didn't talk much. When her hostess did, it was a question about her happiness, or a mutter, or a chant that made her hostess' hair glow. She learned swordsmanship from Chukchu, 'Mistress's Servant' as he called himself, a humble creature called a Dagroon. Chukchu had red scales, bright as rubies, and piercing emerald green eyes, but he wasn't as vicious as he seemed. He towered over his Mistress, who was actually a bit tall for a Smurf, and Smurfette but always acted like he was shorter. Smurfette grew quite found of her life in the temple, and if that moment hadn't come she would have stayed there for her whole life.

* * *

The creature made a noise, shaking its head, "No entrance."

"I'm trying to find Smurfette, my daughter!" Papa Smurf pleaded with the creature.

The door opened and the creature bowed towards an unseen force, "Mistress?"

"Let them in, Chukchu. They are clearly her family."

Chukchu nodded, stepping aside to allow Papa and his band of Smurfs to enter. The Smurfs gasped as they looked around, taking in the artitecture of the building. The floor was silver, the ceiling gold, and pillars of precious jewels sparkled in hidden light. On the far side, two hooded figures stood on a raised platform.

Chukchu lead them forward before bowing to the taller one and dismissing himself. A blue hand shot from the shorter figure's side, pulling its hood down. The maroon folds fell away, revealing the long missed golden tresses of Smurfette.

"Smurfette." Papa smiled.

Smurfette smiled, "Papa! I've missed you all!"

She made no move to walk forward as if she was cemented to the floor, "Papa, this is my host." She gestured towards the taller figure, "Mistress, this is my Papa."

Everyone but Smurfette gasped when the Mistress's hood was pulled away from her face.

"You may go, young one," the tall smurfette told Smurfette, "Nothing's keeping you."

"But won't you be lonely? I mean, you have Chukchu, but won't you be?"

"Don't worry about me, young one. I'll be alright. Go on, I think Alchemist is about ready to hug you."

Everyone stared. Confused as to who Alchemist was.

"Your papa." She corrected, "His name was Alchemist Smurf when he was your age. It's what by I know him."

Papa Smurf walked forward, "Who are you?"

A hiss erupted from behind the barred door.

"Smurfette!" The Mistress commanded, "Your station."

Before the other smurfs knew what was happening, Smurfette's cloak was on the floor and she was unsheathing a sword.

"Chukchu! We need your help! Night Dreamers!"

* * *

The ultrasonic shatter threw the Smurfs to the ground as well as killing the Night Dreamers. River's Song groaned, the fiery pain intensifing. Smurfette ran to her.

"River!" She helped her sit up, "Are you alright?"

"Yes~" she gasped, groaning in between her teeth, "No! I'm dying ."

"Dying?! But what about the temple? Who's going to protect it? I thought you said it was the last thing from the Smurf Golden Age!"

"It is….I'm old, young one. No one remembers besides me. It's futile now. The Night Dreamers...I've fulfilled my duties, probably longer then I should have. You are the truest smurf, young one. You…..remind me….of my children….."

With that, River's Song took her final breath. A chill filled the air, and a breeze ran through the open temple doors. As if it was fast-forwarded, River's Song's hair quickly turned white as Papa Smurf's beard.

"She always was a quiet mentor, I didn't really understand. I used to pass her quarters at night and hear her sing, then in the morning she was so quiet, I wanted to ask her why she didn't sing.

 _Flower gleam and glow….let your power shine_

 _Make the clock reverse, bring back what was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt_

 _Change the fate's design, save what has been lost_

 _Bring back what was mine….what was mine…._ "

A mystical whistle-like sigh sounded, and blue, whisp-like creatures appeared.

Smurfette gasped, "The Will-O'-The-Whisps…...I didn't think she actually knew that they were real."

"Will-O'-The-Whisps, Smurfette?"

"They're….as she always put it, good Smurfs who died terrible deaths. They travel around collecting their fellow Smurfs when they die. They're here to take her."

The Whisps called again, and River's Song's body disappeared in a flash of blue, a Whisp taking its place. Although the others disappeared, River's Whisp stayed, leading them somewhere.

"Shall we follow her?"

Papa sighed, "It won't hurt."

The Whisp led them down a few corridors before stopping at a large painting on the wall. It was clearly a family portrait of a whole Smurf village. River's Song tired yet happy smile beamed out at them, her red leader's cap held a single daisy, and she was holding a newborn Smurfling.

"It's her!"

Besides her, a graying blue-bearded Smurf wore the same attire as Papa Smurf. His eyes seemed to twinkle with a long-forgotten emotion as he had his arm around River's Song. His other hand rested on the nearest Smurfling- a little girl with bright blonde hair. Besides her stood a Smurfling who had glasses that were a bit too big for him. On the Smurflings seem to go, until one. He was holding a small boulder like it was nothing, and he had a small heart on his arm.

"It says," Smurfette leaned forward to read the plaque on the bottom, " _Strong, Clumsy, Irritable, Polaris, Scot, Party, Challenge, Tailor, Farmer, Natural, Slouchy….You know, I'm not going to read them all…. Intellectual, and Rose Smurfling. Papa, River's Song, and newborn Alchemist Smurf._ "

 **A/N: I don't own the Smurfs or The Will-O'-The-Whisps. Peyo owns the Smurfs and Disney/Pixar created the Will-O'-The-Whisps for the movie Brave, which they own. I only own the Dagroons, River's Song, and any extra OCs. I modified the Whisps' nature only slightly, you can call them AU if you'd like in this.**

 **CrazyBowtielovingFanGirl out!**


	2. Chapter Two: Realization

Clumsy chimed in, "Didn't she say that Alchemist Smurf was your name, Papa?"

"Yes...But, I never had a mother or a sister….."

The Whisp called, and they followed it to a different painting.

It was smaller than the other, and the change in the two was evident. The Smurflings were slowly reaching adulthood, and the Papa Smurf seemed, they all did, saddened by something beyond the painting. Rose Smurfling and River's Song were missing. The only one who seemed happy was the older Alchemist who was held by Strong.

"I'll read.." Hefty volunteered, " _Smurf Valley relocation._ Ok, this is a letter apologizing... _My dearest wife and beloved daughter, I am filled with grief as are the Smurflings. Your deaths have tortured our sleep._ Blah, personal stuff to River's Song... _I hereby declare that our son, Alchemist Smurf, will be decided as the next leader of the Smurfs. May he not suffer the pain that I have. May you bless his Smurflinghood, and may he be blessed with a daughter as blessed as you, my Rose. I prophesy that he will travel to afar. I prophesy that he will be gifted in magic. Though, his name may be forgotten in time, may you never forget it. ~Your Papa and Husband, Prophet Smurf_. That is epic."

"I still don't think that's me." Papa Smurf concluded.

Again, they were led to another painting. This painting took place in a mushroom, and it was clear who's mushroom it was. A pot-bellied kettle stood in the middle, new potion bottles lined the shelves, and a brown-bearded Smurf was reading from a spell book.

"Papa, isn't that your 'shroom?"

Papa Smurf sighed, "That's me. As a younger Smurf. I'm still wearing white. Let's see…. _Alchemist Smurf, age 457._ Wait, that's right before….. _My dear son of my old age, if you should ever find this painting, you are years older and have a village of your own. If your mother did happen to be alive, you wouldn't know her. She would mostly likely be like the way she was when I married her- youthful and quite quiet. I hated keeping this from you, but it was for the better. You were a happier Smurfling without knowing that you once had a mother but lost her before you could remember her. For this forgive me~ Your Papa Smurf._ "

"Papa? You're crying."

"So I am."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I suppose it's because I just lost my mother without even knowing her."

Smurfette grabbed his hand, "I miss her too."

 **A/N: :)**

 **Sherlock back, aka CrazyBowtielovingFanGirl. Sorry for having you hang. I hope chapter two makes up. And yes, we will see the pairing HeftyxSmurfette. It won't be the main part of the story, but it will be there. Also, as seen, there is OCxOC -** **River's SongxProphet**


	3. Chapter Three: Flashbacks

_As the sun rose, a stork raised its head from inside its nest. A trumpet sounded, and inside the largest mushroom, the bed's owners groaned._

 _"You had to give Musician that trumpet." A groggy female voice chuckled quietly, as she donned her red cap and earned another groan for response. The bed creaked as the other Smurf sat up and stood, donning the same red cap, "I suppose I did. He needed a instrument to play."_

 _These two red-capped Smurfs were River's Song and Prophet Smurf, or nowadays, Mama and Papa Smurf. They were the matriarch and patriarch of Smurf Valley Village- the home to their one hundred children. They had each grown up in their own respective villages, met, and fallen in love, uniting the villages with their marriage. Now they had ninety-nine sons and one daughter. And currently, Musician believed everysmurf should be up. Opening the door, Mama found a delivery basket with a newborn Smurf in it. She picked up the Smurfling, bringing it inside._

 _"We have a new arrival, Papa." She announced, checking the Smurfling for anything that could have gone wrong during delivery._

 _Papa chuckled as the now-awake Smurfling reached for his beard. "Another son?"_

 _"You ask that as if you don't want another Smurfling."_

 _"Of course I want him," He took the Smurfling into his arms, watching as the Smurfling's eyes widened at the sight of potions and spellbooks, "Hmmm, I see something special in his future."_

 _"Really?" His wife followed the Smurfling's gaze, "I suppose you're right, Prophet. If he takes such interest in magic…" She showed the young one her magic supplies, earning a coo of approval, "...his name will be Alchemist."_

* * *

 _"Papa?" The young Alchemist pulled on his father's sleeve to gain his attention, and the elder Smurf turned._

 _"Yes, Alchemist?"_

 _"How is it that I study magic, but every other Smurf has something that's normal?"_

 _Papa Smurf frowned before picking up Alchemist and setting him on his step-stool, "I wasn't like my brothers either, Alchemist, but that doesn't mean that we are not normal. You are not ordinary, you are extraordinary."_

 _"Really? How do you know?"_

 _Papa chuckled, "Prophecies, Alchemist. You have a most puzzling prophecy surrounding you. Shall we continue?"_

 _Alchemist nodded vigorously, his cap sliding a bit, "Yes! I want to always be prepared."_

 _"Always, Alchemist?"_

 _Alchemist poured a ingredient in carefully, "Yes, Papa! If I'm extraordinary, then I must be extraordinarily prepared!"_

 _Papa chuckled again, "Patience is key, my son."_

* * *

 _Strong burst open the door, "Hey, Alchemist? You want to come and play Smurfball?"_

 _Alchemist turned, revealing his eight-o'clock shadow and low sideburns, "No thank you, Strong." His voice had changed surprisingly deep since he was the height of his Papa's hip, "How about asking Intellectual?"_

 _"Dude!" Strong stretched the **u** , "You should shave, you're beginning to get a beard. Again."_

 _After his brother left, Alchemist ran a hand over the stubble, "What?! But I shaved this morning!"_

 _A chuckle made him turn around, "So I was right."_

 _"Papa?"_

 _The white bearded Smurf produced a set of red garments, "You will soon need these, Alchemist. I see your beard is growing."_

 _Alchemist nodded dumbly, taking the red cap and pants, "But, Papa…. I am the youngest, even Intellectual pushes that around. How will I~"_

 _One look silenced him, "You are extraordinary. You may be young, but you are wise, and will grow wise. Do not worry."_

 _"Thank you, Papa. I shall miss your council."_

 _"And I you."_

* * *

 _Alchemist poured the ingredient into his kettle, suppressing a sob. The silent tears ran down into his bushy brown beard. That alone signaled what he was crying about. Only a few months of blue moon ago, he had been receiving eight-o'clock shadows and Papa had given him the red cap and pants. A few weeks after that, Intellectual had grown ill until he died. Strong was the only brother that was still healthy, but Alchemist knew that he too would pass on to the next realm. They both were dreading the moment they would wake up to have Alchemist as Papa Smurf. Up to now, Alchemist's beard had not been as full and bushy as Papa's, only slightly less so. It sometimes got burnt due to his experiments, but it always grew back the next day. He heard his door open. His breath hitched. Dread crawled up his spine. Somesmurf had died. He never got bothered now unless somesmurf had died._

 _"Who?" He managed to get out._

 _"Party-planner." Strong's voice sounded wrong, weak and almost...sick?_

 _Alchemist nodded, turning to face his brother, "You are not feeling as well. Am I right?"_

 _Almost reluctantly Strong answered, "That is so. You are correct. I am becoming ill."_

 _"Well," Alchemist had Strong sit down, "You are the last, besides Papa, to get ill. It will be a while."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"What for, Strong? It is not your fault that I am to be the next Papa Smurf."_

 _"I am ill, farther than you can see. I have been hiding it."_

 _"I forgive you, Strong. I do hope to…" Strong's grasp slackened._

 _"To…. what….. little bro?"_

 _"Have a son just like you, Strong. Stronger than anything and have a heart as big as his strength"_

 _Strong chuckled weakly, "I hope so too. Do you mind naming him Hefty?"_

 _Alchemist nodded, "Anything for you~" He gasped when he look up. Strong was gone, "Anything for you, Strong. My dear brother. I miss you so already."_

* * *

 _Alchemist tugged off his white cap, rubbing it fondly and gazing at his red-clad feet. Papa had let go. Now, he was Papa. All alone in this big village. He placed the cap in with the picture of Strong and him, pushing it underneath his bed. The red fabric felt a bit rough, but he knew it would soften. Just like his hurting heart._


	4. Chapter Four: Love and Sacrifice

**A/N: I am so sorry for just disappearing for so long. Thanks, seilornyan, for pming and giving me the nudge to continue _Child of Myth_. I hope you all like the chapter. WAR WARNING! If any concept of war is trigger, well, ummm...sorry? Because the part is very important to the story line.**

 _The sound of a little girl laughing permeated through the walls of the temple. A blue-haired female Smurf in a red cap smiled sadly at her daughter's antics._

 _"Rose."_

 _The blonde Smurfling stopped her running and turned towards her mother, "Yes, Mama?"_

 _Mama sighed, steeling herself. She was dreading telling her daughter what she was._

 _"We won't ever be able to go home. You understand that, yes?"_

 _Rose's face fell, and she hugged her mother, burying her face into her mother's side, "Yes, I understand it, Mama. I just didn't want to think 'bout it."_

 _"Good girl. I know, I didn't either." Mama paused, "I have something for you."_

 _The adult Smurfette clapped her hands and her handmaid, a young Smurfette with short curly hair (which was a shade lighter than Mama's), walked over to the two, holding a small crimson Dagroon hatchling with bright emerald eyes. Rose squealed, hugging her mother tighter._

 _"Thank you, Mama! Thank you!"_

 _"You're welcome, my flower."_

 _Mama took the hatchling from the Smurfette and thanked her before placing it in Rose's arms. It squealed and chirped happily, licking her face with steam trailing out of its nose._

 _"I'm going to call him Chukchu!"_

 _"What a fine name."_

 _Rose's face became confused, "Why is he so small?"_

 _"He was the runt."_

 _"It's okay if he doesn't get as big as a normal Dagroon, I'll always love him!"_

 _"I know you will."_

* * *

 _"My Lady?! My Lady!?"_

 _Rain pelted down on Chukchu as he ran through muck and dodged the bodies of priestesses and Night Dreamers alike. He was looking for his Lady, his friend, and the daughter of his Mistress. His Mistress was High Priestess River's Song, the one who had saved him from being burned by his mother's fire. He stumbled over a fallen Smurfette, and gasped at who it was. It was his Lady Rose. It was too late for her. Her once golden hair was white, and in a flash, she was a floating spirit. A Will-o'-Whisp._

 _"May you and all the priestesses protect your mother and I as we protect the temple, My~"_

 ** _THWACK!_**

 _A Night Dreamer's claw caught Chukchu in the throat, ripping through the flesh and into his voice box. He batted the abomination away before breathing fire and killing it. The pain in his throat died and then he realized. He had sealed his wounds, he wouldn't speak as before. He had only doomed himself to talk like his siblings._

 _"M-m-" he hacked, "L-Lady..."_


End file.
